cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy Maya
Alchemy Maya Alchemy Maya allows the user to use their Mayax in the creation of potions. The user needs to gather ingredients depending on the intended effect of the potion in creation. The power of the effect and the duration heavily depend on user concentration and time spent culturing the potion. This Maya is a bit more scientific based: If a potion is made by one Alchemy user then it can be replicated by another if the steps are followed correctly. The counter to Alchemy Maya is Morph Maya. The techniques and spells include but are not limited to: Beginner Level Wielders Alchemy users of beginner level can make successful potions sometimes. Characters of this level are novices and will most likely either outright fail making the potion or give it unintended effects. Failure effects include but are not limited to: potion explodes in one's face, an entirely different effect is made, a major side effect is included, or nothing happens. Ingredients at this level are cheap and easy to come by. Simple Healing- The user can make a basic potion that will heal simple scrapes and bruises away over a short time, but not instantly. If the wounds are more severe it can serve as pain relief more than actual healing. Too little nothing happens, too much and the drinker can have their pain intensified instead. Darksight- The user can use this potion to better see in areas of darkness where light is scarce. In a room with only a match to light, whoever drinks this potion can see the room as if the match were a bright light bulb. It cannot be total darkness, however. If made incorrectly this potion can cause temporary blindness instead. Simple Poison- This type of potion will cause chronic headaches and nausea if it is ingested or injected into somebody's body. If it is too weak it simply fails entirely. Apprentice Level Wielders At this stage of development, Alchemy users are more competent in their skills than before. Although there is no mastery their success rates have improved. Now most of the time these users succeed in making apprentice level potions and succeed all of the time with beginner level potions. Failure effects include: the potion is weaker than intended, a minor side effect is included, or the potion simply fails and needs to be retried. Ingredients at this stage are typically more challenging to find. Users of Alchemy Maya will have to usually go outside of their comfort zone to obtain the ingredients. Improved Healing- Simple wounds are instantly healed. Major wounds such as deep cuts, bone fractures, and high degree burns will heal given time. Fatal wounds are unaffected and the potion simply serves as a pseudo morphine to dull the pain for their last moments. Minor Strength Buff- Those that drink this potion gain a temporary boost in their physical prowess. With enhanced muscles they can better equip themselves to go beyond the limits of their body. Drinking too much of this can cause the user to tear their muscles and damage their body. Paralysis- Anyone caught off guard by this potion can be frozen in place for a brief period. It needs to enter the body of the target to take effect. If the potion is not strong enough the paralysis wears off almost instantly. Expert Level Wielders At this point all prior levels of potions are completed without relative issue. Possible side effects of those levels are extremely rare but not out of the equation. Expert level potions, however, are extremely powerful. They require the utmost concentration and time to conjure from the ingredients. The slightest mistake may reverse the potions effects or give irreversible side effects if potent enough. Ingredients at this level are extremely rare to find, if they even exist to begin with. Blessed Healing- At the cost of the drinkers' own energy, a fatal wound can be recovered from if given in time. This cannot be done in rapid succession less dangerous side effects become more common. All healing below fatal are healed instantly. Kiss of Death- The effects of this potion can bring someone to the brink of dying in large enough doses. Being of magic, the Alchemy user needs to make a potion potent enough to overcome one's life force. Should the potion be too weak the target will not be killed by the potion alone. Ironskin- This potion makes the drinkers' skin as tough as tempered steel. They can take one hell of a beating from Strength Maya users before so much as a fracture is given. The drinkers' strength is not increased by the potion, however. Overdosing on this potion can cause some parts of one's body to literally turn into iron.Category:Magic